When It Turns 4 O'clock
by Anonymous Hyuuga
Summary: Sosok itu selalu membuatku merasa bahagia. Ia membuatku menjadi lebih tegar, membuatku menghargai diriku sendiri, membuatku percaya bahwa aku bukanlah gadis lemah. Entah… sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul. Aku pun tak mengerti bahwa akhirnya aku akan jatuh cinta padanya. (AU, OOC, Typos)


**Disclaimer:  
Kishimoto Masashi of Course :3**

**Genre:  
Romance, Tragedy**

**Main Charas:  
Naruto x Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:  
**Sosok itu selalu membuatku merasa bahagia. Ia membuatku menjadi lebih tegar, membuatku menghargai diriku sendiri, membuatku percaya bahwa aku bukanlah gadis lemah. Entah… sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul. Aku pun tak mengerti bahwa akhirnya aku akan jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

.

**So, this is it…  
Anonymous Hyuuga presents:**

.

.

.

.

**"When It Turns 16 O'clock"**

* * *

Semua ini bermula sejak saat itu.

Giliran Gai Sensei yang mengajar kelas kami. Pelajaran olahraga. Pelajaran yang sangat amatlah kubenci. Aku merasa tak mampu dalam pelajaran ini. Oke, aku percaya jika ada orang yang berkata bahwa aku nyaris jenius dan hampir melampaui kakakku Hyuuga Neji. Itu memang kenyataan. Bukan berarti aku menyombongkan diriku sendiri. Bisa dibuktikan di laporan hasil belajarku selama beberapa semester di sekolah ini. Aku nyaris tak pernah mendapatkan nilai di bawah sembilan—tentu saja dalam mata pelajaran akademik—dan tak pernah seumur hidupku mendapatkan nilai merah.

Tetapi dalam masalah olahraga? Tolong bunuh aku dan bangkitkan aku jika pelajaran olahraga sudah selesai. Aku merasa aku tak mampu dalam pelajaran ini. Selalu gagal. Yeah, dua kata yang menjadi deskripsi keseluruhan diriku jika sedang dalam pelajaran olahraga. Lompat jauh? Aku bahkan lebih buruk dari pada anak kangguru yang kakinya patah. Berenang? Jangan pernah lupa menyewa penjaga pantai jika ada pelajaran itu. Voli? Tolong pendekkan jarak antara aku dan net. Sepak bola? Tujuh kata untuk kalian: 'Jangan Pernah Ingatkan Aku Pada Olahraga Ini'

Intinya: Aku bodoh dalam pelajaran olahraga.

Dan ini hari terburukku. Materi hari ini adalah basket. Olahraga ini adalah olahraga yang _paling_ kubenci di dunia! Kejadian-kejadian seperti mimisan karena tertimpuk bola, terkilir karena melompat, atau membuat tim kalah telak sama sekali tak pernah aku lewatkan.

"Yosh! Silakan berbaris dan buat tim!" kata Gai Sensei dengan semangatnya di depan kami, para siswa kelas 3-1. Aku selalu menganguminya—diluar aku membenci mata pelajaran yang ia ajarkan—karena ia selalu bersemangat, dan sekalipun usianya sudah sangat tak mungkin disebut muda, ia tak pernah sekalipun terlihat lelah.

Aku kelabakan. Tak ada satupun siswi yang mau satu tim denganku. Kebetulan, banyak siswi di kelasku berjumlah sepuluh, yang artinya bisa membuat dua tim basket. Tetapi tentu saja, bagi tim yang hanya ada empat orang—tanpa aku di dalam kedua tim itu—akan terjadi pertengkaran. Dan kata seperti 'Aku tak mau sekelompok dengan Hinata!' atau 'Kumohon, kau ke tim kami'—kepada salah satu dari tim lawan—selalu terlontarkan tanpa pernah memedulikan perasaanku. Jujur, di saat-saat seperti ini aku diam-diam juga merasa benci pada diriku sendiri yang tak berguna. Bukan salah mereka jika mereka menghinaku, karena aku memang benar-benar payah.

"Hei, cepat kalian buat tim!" tegur Gai Sensei yang sudah merasa jengah.

Tim yang hanya ada empat orang menatapku dengan pasrah dan gusar. Aku menunduk sedih, dan berjalan lunglai saat bergabung dengan mereka. Yah, mereka sebenarnya tak membenciku, hanya saja mereka tak suka jika aku berada di timnya. Jika di dalam kelas? Oh, jangan mencoba menghitung berapa yang mengerumuniku untuk menanyakan pelajaran, karena jari kaki dan tangan kalian tidak akan cukup untuk menghitungnya.

"Gai Sensei! Kami tidak mau main basket jika ada Hinata! Ia terlalu payah!" cetus Temari sambil mengangkat tangannya. Kepalaku semakin menunduk. Aku kian merasa lemah.

"He, Temari! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Sudah jangan banyak bicara!" tukas Gai Sensei.

"Tapi Temari-san benar. Hinata memang benar-benar payah dan lemah!" sambar gadis lain yang berada di tim lawan. Seketika itu juga timku bergumam satu sama lain untuk mencela kemampuan berolahragaku. Dan kuakui mereka semua benar. Sekalipun aku seratus persen sadar akan ketidak bergunaanku, aku tak kuasa menahan air mataku yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mata.

"S-sumima—"

"Berhenti memojokkan Hinata-chan!"

Aku dan seluruh temanku menoleh ke sumber suara. Air mataku seketika itu juga berhenti mengalir ketika kulihat laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Naruto. Ia tampak sangat marah.

"N-Naruto-kun…" bisikku. Aku tak tahu mengapa melontarkan kata itu, padahal aku jelas tahu bahwa Naruto tidak mungkin mendengar suaraku.

Naruto berderap ke arahku. Aku merasa takut melihat kedua matanya yang berkilat marah. Apakah… apakah ia marah padaku?

"Kau tidak boleh menyerah!" seru Naruto sembari menggenggam kedua tanganku. Senyumannya yang lebar seketika mengembang di wajahnya. "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, Hinata-chan. Ganbatte."

Aku memandangi kedua mata birunya yang jernih dan perlahan senyuman mulai terbentuk di bibirku. Dengan pasti dan penuh keyakinan aku mengangguk.

"I-ijinkan aku me-mencoba," kataku sambil menunduk kepada teman-teman, ketika Naruto melepaskan genggamannya.

Akhirnya semua siswi kelasku menyerah. Mereka memang hampir semuanya menyukai Naruto, karena ia merupakan anggota dari kelompok bergengsi yang diketuai oleh Uchiha Sasuke, sang calon pewaris perusahaan tambang batu bara milik Uchiha Fugaku—yang notabene merupakan Ayahnya.

"Nah, sekarang giliran anak perempuan dulu. Anak laki-laki cepat ke pinggir lapangan, dan yang perempuan bersiap di posisi masing-masing," kata Gai Sensei ketika kami selesai berdebat. Seperti arahan sang Guru, kami bersiap di posisi kami masing-masing. Aku berdiri di sebelah kanan belakang lawan, dan bersiap menerima bola hasil _jump ball_ kapten timku.

Aku merasakan kakiku bergetar gugup, namun tepat di saat peluit dibunyikan, kata-kata Naruto kembali terngiang di otakku. Ada energi aneh yang mendadak melingkupiku. Dengan lincah, Temari berhasil mendapatkan bola di _jump ball_ dan segera kakiku, yang mendadak cepat, berlari ke arah bola hendak jatuh. Aku menangkapnya, dan sebentar merasa bingung. Karena terlalu lama berpikir, bola direbut oleh Tenten dari tim lawan. Mendadak aku merasa diriku berubah menjadi sosok brutal. Dengan gusar aku berlari mengejar Tenten dan berusaha merebut bola itu dari belakang dengan posisi memeluk.

Bodohnya aku tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah _foul_. Yeah, Gai Sensei meniup peluitnya, dan menyatakan pelanggaran. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

Dari pinggir lapangan, aku melihat Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arahku sembari mengacungkan jempol. Ia berseru nyaring, "Oi, Hinata-chan! Jangan menyerah! Aku bertaruh untukmu!"

Senyumannya yang menular membuatku ikutan tersenyum. Aku mengangguk pasti dengan kedua pipi merona dan bertekad untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini. Karena Naruto yang bertaruh untukku.

-xxx-

Semua murid di kelasku memujaku usai pelajaran olahraga. Mereka berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa aku hebat dan lain-lain, tak terkecuali dari tim lawan. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman malu dan ucapan terimakasih yang kuucapkan dengan suara minim.

Itu karena aku berhasil mencetak enam angka dari sepuluh angka yang diraih timku. Yah, timku memang tidak menang, karena dua skor sialan milik tim lawan yang dimasukkan di detik-detik terakhir.

Aku tak berhenti tersenyum sepanjang sisa hariku di sekolah hari ini, karena saat aku baru keluar dari ruang ganti perempuan, Naruto menungguku di sebelah pintu sembari bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Masih terbayang di otakku ketika ia tersenyum lebar dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam, dan juga kata-katanya: 'Hinata, kau hebat.'

Tiga kata. Tiga kata itulah yang membuat dadaku diliputi rasa hangat.

Sebelum ini, aku tak pernah berani menatapnya, atau salah satu anggota dari kelompoknya: Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara, dan ia sendiri. Namun setelah insiden beberapa waktu yang lalu, semuanya berubah. Aku berani melihatnya, bahkan menjadikan Naruto sebagai pedomanku untuk melakukan sesuatu. Peganganku di saat aku merasa takut dan ragu. Dan secara tak sadar, aku sudah memanfaatkannya sebagai tamengku, yang bersedia menahan bebanku pada pundaknya.

-xxx-

Kami semakin dekat. Naruto tak pernah sekalipun membiarkan aku sendirian, dan membiarkan aku merasa sendiri. Ia menguatkan aku ketika aku merasa lemah. Meyakinkanku, dan membuatku percaya bahwa aku bukanlah gadis yang lemah. Membuatku yakin bahwa aku adalah gadis tegar yang bisa menghadapi semuanya dengan kepala yang terangkat.

Bahkan ia mengajakku duduk di meja kantin tempat kelompok bergengsinya biasa duduk. Yang membuatku semakin bahagia, Naruto memperkenalkan aku sebagai calon kekasihnya; aku tersipu malu.

Teman-temannya pun mau menerimaku, sekalipun aku bukanlah dari golongan atas, atau bisa dibilang keluargaku adalah keluarga sederhana yang harus bersusah payah untuk mempertahankan napas kami. Bahkan, ketika Naruto hari ini tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit, mereka masih mau makan bersamaku. Sesekali aku mendapatkan pandangan iri dari para gadis, namun ketika aku mulai gelisah, teman-teman baruku juga ikut menguatkanku, membuat aku merasa Naruto berada di sebelahku. Kata-kata 'kau pasti bisa' dari empat matahariku itulah yang membuatku masih bisa berdiri dengan tegap menghadapi semua masalah sebagai gadis yang kuat.

"Aku dan Gaara, dan kau dengan Hinata-chan, ya?" tanya Kiba kepada Sasuke.

Sore ini kami sudah memutuskan untuk menjenguk Naruto di rumahnya. Seharusnya hanya mereka bertiga, tetapi tampaknya aku sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka. Yeah, fakta itu membuatku sangat senang.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke datar. Ia segera mengajak aku ke parkiran motor, tempat ia memarkirkan motor sport-nya. Ia mengenakan helm, dan menyuruhku naik di belakangnya.

Perjalanan kami tentu saja berjalan dengan sepi. Tak ada perbincangan di antara kami, tetapi aku merasa ia melindungiku. Begitu juga dengan dua temanku yang lain. Seakan aku bisa merasakan mereka menjagaku dari jauh, walau hanya sekedar berupa pandangan. Mereka benar-benar merupakan sosok Naruto buatku.

Kami sampai di rumah sederhana berpekarangan luas milik keluarga Namikaze—keluarga Naruto. Aku kagum. Orang sekaya Naruto hanya memiliki rumah kecil yang sederhana. Segera setelah kami turun dari motor, aku berjalan masuk di belakang Sasuke dan di depan Kiba juga Gaara. Ibu Naruto menyambut kedatangan kami dengan ramah. Pertama aku melihat matanya yang keunguan, dan juga rambut merahnya yang panjang, aku sudah bisa merasakan kehangatan pribadi Naruto yang juga ada padanya.

Namikaze Kushina. Begitulah namanya. Ia murah senyum, sama persis dengan Naruto. Cukup cerewet, dan hal itu jugalah yang membuatnya mirip Naruto—atau Naruto mirip dengannya? Aku segera menyukainya. Satu lagi matahari untukku.

Kami diantar masuk ke kamar Naruto yang kecil namun sangat nyaman dan dingin. Kamar itu berantakan, seperti wajarnya kamar laki-laki—setidaknya begitulah yang kulihat di kamar Neji—mangkuk bekas makan tertumpuk di salah satu ruangan, seprai di atas kasurnya sudah awut-awutan, dan masih banyak lagi pemandangan _absurd_ di sini, termasuk Naruto dengan rambut kuningnya yang kumal.

"N-Naruto-kun!" seruku sesaat setelah masuk sembari berlari menghampiri laki-laki kuning yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur.

Ia menyambutku dengan wajah pucatnya yang dihiasi senyum lebar.

"Hinata-chan. Aku senang kau datang," kata Naruto sambil menarik tanganku untuk duduk di pinggiran ranjang. "Bagaimana di sekolah? Apa masih banyak orang yang mengganggumu? Kalau ada, biar kuhajar mereka semua!"

"Heh! Ingat, masih ada kami yang bisa melindunginya!" tegur Kiba yang tiba-tiba masuk diikuti Sasuke dan Gaara.

Aku tertawa kecil ketika melihat Naruto memandangi Kiba tidak percaya, seakan Kiba tak mungkin menjagaku di sekolah.

"Aku tidak yakin. Hinata-chan, apa yang sudah mereka perbuat padamu? Biar kubuat perhitungan dengan mereka," kata Naruto sambil memandangku serius. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Sudah diam saja kau, Dobe," tegur Sasuke yang setelah menyambar satu majalah milik Naruto, segera naik ke atas tempat tidur Naruto dengan seenaknya.

"Cepat sembuhkan dirimu," kata Gaara sambil duduk di kursi belajar Naruto, "kami sudah kesusahan menanggapi _fans_-mu yang terus-terusan menanyai kabarmu."

Naruto menghela napas. Percakapan seru mengalir di antara mereka. Aku diam, tetapi tidak membuatku merasa tidak dihiraukan. Mereka tetap menyertaiku dalam perbincangannya, dan aku tetap menikmati walau hanya bisa menjadi pendengar dan penonton. Hatiku terasa penuh akan kehangatan. Empat matahariku membuatku merasa lebih berharga.

-xxx-

"Dobe, kami sebaiknya pulang. Sudah malam, dan Hinata seorang gadis," kata Sasuke sambil turun dari tempat tidur setelah sebelumnya memukul kepala kuning Naruto dengan majalah di tangannya.

"Setidaknya jika ia masih gadis," kata Kiba iseng sambil mengerling nakal ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa mendengus kecil dengan kepala ditundukkan. Wajahku memerah.

"Jaga bicaramu!" kata Naruto sembari melempar Kiba dengan sisa-sisa kulit kacang di tempat tidurnya—bukankah sudah kubilang, kamar Naruto sangat berantakan?

"Ya sudah, kami pulang dulu," kata Gaara. Ia tersenyum kecil—hal yang cukup jarang ia perlihatkan, "cepat sembuh."

"Ie, ie. Um, yang merasa laki-laki selain aku… tolong keluar sebentar," kata Naruto. Kalau aku tidak salah melihat, wajahnya sudah dipenuhi warna merah saat ini. Sikapnya pun berubah agak canggung dan salah tingkah.

"Uhu, ada yang ingin bermesraan!" seru Kiba dengan gaya menyebalkan sembari berjalan keluar kamar Naruto.

Sasuke dan Gaara hanya tersenyum jahil—tentu saja senyuman mereka kecil—dan mengikuti Kiba. Gaara yang terakhir keluar pun menutup pintu, sehingga kini tinggal aku dan Naruto di ruangan ini. Aku merasa sekujur tubuhku panas, dan bergetar hebat. Gugup. Kedua tanganku saling bertautan dan kepalaku menunduk dalam untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahku dengan beberapa helai rambut yang menggantung di kedua sisi kepalaku.

"Hinata-chan…" panggil Naruto.

Aku mendongak dan menatap kedua mata biru Naruto yang sangat kusukai. Garis mata itu sangat mirip dengan garis mata Ibunya. Lekuk wajahnya pun sama. Tetapi aku tak tahu dari manakah kulit tan-nya dan juga rambut kuningnya berasal. Mungkin dari Ayahnya, karena kulihat Kushina-san rambutnya merah dan kulitnya pucat.

"Aa?" sahutku pelan. Kurasakan wajahku kian memanas.

Naruto menggenggam tanganku yang bertautan. Matanya masih menatap lekat mataku. Ia berkata pelan, "S-suki desu, Hi-Hinata-chan."

Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, tenggorokanku terasa tercekat, seakan jantungku melompat ke sana, dan menyumbat saluran napasku. Sudah tak tahu lagi wajahku semerah apa saat ini, yang jelas rasa panas sudah benar-benar merajai wajahku.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" bisikku pelan, ketika jemari Naruto mulai memainkan helaian rambutku, dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga.

"Mau… menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Naruto _to the point_. Tak mungkin jika ia hanya bercanda, karena kilat keseriusan tergambar jelas di kedua mata biru lautnya. Pandangan itu dalam dan sama sekali tidak memancarkan kebohongan walau hanya segores tinta.

Aku tak bisa lagi menahan diriku. Segera aku melepaskan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tanganku, dan kulingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya. Naruto agak terkejut di saat pertama, namun segera membalas pelukanku beberapa detik berikutnya. Kurasa sudah tak perlu lagi jawaban. Naruto pasti juga sudah mengerti bahwa pelukan itu cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa besar perasaanku padanya.

Sesaat kemudian, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya kembali menatap dalam kedua mataku. Ia menangkup kedua pipiku dan mengusapnya pelan sebelum wajahnya mendekatiku. Aku mundur sedikit, namun tampaknya Naruto tidak menerima segala macam bentuk penolakan, karena ia segera manghapuskan jarak antara kami dengan menyatukan kedua bibir kami.

Kedua mataku terpejam merasakan sentuhan bibirnya yang dingin tetapi menghangatkan itu. Bukan ciuman dewasa yang kudapatkan. Tetapi ciuman hangat yang polos dan penuh ketulusan. Ciuman pertama kami.

-xxx-

"Itte kimasu, Naruto!" seru Gaara, Sasuke, dan Kiba bersamaan setelah aku sudah duduk di belakang Sasuke di motornya.

Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu menatap mereka semua, lalu menatapku sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia berseru, "Jangan macam-macam dengan kekasihku, Teme!"

"Tch," decih Sasuke sambil mendengus geli sebelum ia menjalankan motornya keluar dari pekarangan rumah keluarga Namikaze.

Perjalanan panjang sudah kami tempuh, dan akhirnya kedua motor kami berpisah. Kiba mengantarkan Gaara ke rumahnya, dan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri, sedangkan Sasuke mengantarku dulu sebelum ia sendiri juga pulang.

Motor Sasuke sampai di depan rumahku yang sangat teramat sederhana luar dalamnya. Ia membuka helmnya ketika aku sudah turun. Ia tersenyum menatapku—senyuman yang berbeda dari senyum biasanya, lebih lebar dan tidak ada kesan dingin.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun," kataku sambil membalas senyumannya.

"Ie. Doita. Hinata-chan, mulai hari ini—" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, dan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya padaku. Aku awalnya merasa heran, namun segera mengerti dan menautkan jari kelingkingku dengan miliknya. Setelah jari kami bertautan, ia melanjutkan masih dengan senyumannya, "—kau sahabatku."

Aku merasakan dadaku benar-benar terasa hangat hingga terasa sesak. Tak kuasa lagi aku menahan air mataku, dan segera aku menangis sambil tertawa. Aku mengangguk setelah melepaskan tautan jari kami. "A-arigatou gozaimasu," ujarku sambil mengusap air mataku.

"Hn. Daijoubu. Jaa, itte kimasu!" kata Sasuke. Ia mengenakan kembali helmnya, dan mengendarai motornya menjauh dari rumahku.

Aku melangkah masuk dengan perasaan ringan. Setelah menyapa Ayah dan Neji, aku masuk ke kamar masih dengan senyuman mengembang. Hari inilah hari di mana keempat matahariku benar-benar bersinar dan memberikan sepenuhnya cahaya mereka untukku. Aku merasa semakin kuat dan teguh karena mereka.

Ingatan akan wajah mereka membuatku benar-benar merasa bahwa akulah gadis paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Gaara, si laki-laki berambut merah yang dingin tetapi ternyata memiliki sisi hangatnya tersendiri. Melindungiku dari tatapan jahat teman-teman gadisku dengan pandangan tajam miliknya. Ia jarang berkata-kata, namun tak pernah membuatku tak menghiraukannya.

Kiba, si laki-laki pecinta anjing yang ceria dan cerewet seperti Naruto ternyata juga memiliki hati yang hangat. Aku menyukai caranya yang blak-blakkan dalam menyampaikan segala sesuatu. Ia melindungiku dari cemoohan para gadis sekolahku dengan kata-katanya yang menusuk.

Sasuke, si laki-laki jenius yang juga dingin ternyata juga memiliki sisi hangat dalam hatinya. Ialah personil tertampan di kelompok kami. Segudang _fans_-nya, membuat gadis-gadis itu tak berani menyentuhku ketika Sasuke hanya mengedip satu kali pada mereka. Ialah yang mengatakan padaku, bahwa mulai hari ini, aku adalah bagian dari mereka. Sahabatnya. Sahabat mereka.

Naruto, si laki-laki bodoh dengan rambut kuningnya yang jabrik dan konyol. Cerewet, tetapi tidak se-blak-blakkan Kiba. Ialah orang yang pertama kali membuatku merasa berharga dan membuatku akhirnya dipandang oleh teman-temanku. Tidak dianggap lemah lagi. Ia melindungiku dengan caranya sendiri, caranya halus tetapi juga berapi-api. Ialah yang tadi—sebelum aku, Gaara, Sasuke, dan Kiba pulang—mengajakku berkencan esok hari pukul enam belas, sepulang sekolah. Ya, kencan pertama kami, Teman.

-xxx-

Hari ini kulewati dengan penuh rasa semangat. Aku tak sabar menunggu bel pulang sekolah, yang seakan-akan mengumandangkan ke segala penjuru sekolah bahwa sudah saatnya aku dan Naruto berkencan. Tiga matahariku yang lain seringkali menggoda aku dan Naruto yang kadang tertangkap basah tengah berpegangan tangan, atau ketika Naruto membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku, dan aku tertawa. Aku tidak memedulikan mereka, dan tetap saja menikmati hari yang ternyata berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Bel pulang. Sudah saatnya.

Saat aku menghampiri Naruto sepulang sekolah, Naruto berkata, "Gomen ne, Hinata-chan. Kurasa kau pergi dulu ke taman. Nanti aku akan menyusulmu setelah menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Kakashi Sensei. Aah! Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi sekarang juga!"

Aku tersenyum, lalu menyahut, "Baiklah. Ku-kuharap kau… tidak lama-lama."

"Tenang saja, Hinata-chan," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dan terkekeh pelan. Ketika aku mengucapkan 'aku pergi dulu', dan beranjak pergi, Naruto menahan tanganku sehingga otomatis membalikkan badan. Ia menatap mataku dengan hangat. Diusapnya pipi kiriku, dan aku menahannya di sana. Ia berkata lembut, "Aku mencintaimu." Lalu dikecupnya keningku beberapa saat.

"A-aku juga…" bisikku sembari memejamkan mata.

Setelah mengulang kata 'aku pergi dulu', aku segera berlari keluar sekolah dan berjalan cepat ke taman yang sudah dijanjikan Naruto.

-xxx-

Lama. Lama sekali. Aku sudah menunggunya setengah jam, namun Naruto belum datang juga, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat kurang sepuluh menit. Seharusnya ia sudah datang. Ah, tak apa. Kami janjian pukul empat. Setidaknya ia belum telat.

Aku tetap setia menunggunya di bangku taman ini. Taman mulai ramai. Anak-anak kecil berlari-larian sembari bermain bersama teman ataupun orangtuanya. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka. Ketika kusapukan pandanganku ke arah lain, kudapati sepasang suami istri tua tengah duduk dengan mesranya di bangku taman lain. Lengan suaminya merangkul pundak sang istri dengan rasa sayang. Rambut keduanya sudah memutih, seakan mengatakan pada dunia bahwa cinta mereka abadi.

Aku tak bisa menahan otakku untuk membayangkan bahwa mereka adalah aku dan Naruto, yang cintanya akan terus abadi sampai akhirnya terpaksa terhenti di ujung napas kami. Jantungku berdebar hebat ketika membayangkan itu. Aku menggeleng-geleng untuk mengusir segala bayangan itu, dan tetap fokus menunggu Naruto. Lagi-lagi aku kembali membayangkannya dan tertawa kecil.

Kurasakan pundakku diguncang seseorang, dan segera kudongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang mengguncangnya. Aku tersentak ketika kudapati Sasuke tengah terisak di depanku. Wajahnya penuh air mata. Matanya terpejam untuk menahan tangis. Sang laki-laki dingin tanpa emosi itu menangis. Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku. Kurasakan suaraku bergetar. Sebersit perasaan tidak enak melintas di hatiku.

"Hi-Hinata-chan… Naruto… Naruto…" Sasuke menghentikan bicaranya ketika ia mulai terisak lagi.

"A-ada a-pa, S-Sasuke-kun? Ada apa?!" jeritku lagi.

"Ia kecelakaan," jawab Sasuke sendu, "Ia… ia sudah pergi… Ia sudah pergi, Hinata-chan!"

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Lingkungan sekitarku seakan menjadi kedap udara. Tak ada lagi suara tawa anak-anak kecil di sekitarku. Tak ada lagi warna-warni yang tertangkap kornea mataku. Hanya kelabu. Suara Sasuke bergaung di telingaku. Ini… ini tidak mungkin, 'kan? Ini tidak mungkin… tidak.

Aku tersenyum getir. Tanpa air mata yang berlinang, aku menatap jam tanganku. Pukul empat sore.

"Tidak mungkin ia tidak datang, Sasuke-kun," bisikku dengan mata masih terpaku pada jam di tanganku, "ini sudah pukul empat."

Sasuke menatapku. Ia memelukku dan terisak di sana. Aku hanya bisa duduk dengan lemas. Pelukannya yang semakin mengerat menyadarkanku.

_Ketika sudah pukul empat, matahariku berkurang satu._

**_The end._**

* * *

_Wihii~ di sela-sela PEGASUS, aku bikin ini fiction~_

_Bagus gak? Gausah banyak ngomong deh akunyaa. Langsung RnR ajaa okee?_


End file.
